


You are MINE

by orphan_account



Category: Alpha Flight, Alpha uraraka, Bakugo as a omega - Fandom, Protective Uraraka - Fandom, soft bakugo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Omega Bakugo, Shy Bakugo, sensitive bakugo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bakugo presented as a omega after his first year at U.A high. This took everyone by suprise especially alpha Uraraka who actually had a crush on the firey blonde, and now that she knew he was a omega she was not willing to let anyone take him from her and she was ready to fight.Ever since bakugo presented as omega he’s had alphas following him around like a pack of puppy’s, omegas were meant to be protected bakugo didn’t buy any of that shit he could protect his own damn self. The only thing stopping him was the discrimination against omegas anytime he went out, alphas hooting at him, omega curfew(10:30 pm), nobody ever letting him go out alone. What also didn’t help was he was the only omega in the class, 4 betas, 15 alphas, and bakugo the only omega.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 27
Kudos: 104





	1. “Why would I want one of those?”

Bakugo presented as a omega after his first year at U.A high. This took everyone by suprise especially alpha Uraraka who actually had a crush on the firey blonde, and now that she knew he was a omega she was not willing to let anyone take him from her and she was ready to fight. Ever since bakugo presented as omega he’s had alphas following him around like a pack of puppy’s, omegas were meant to be protected bakugo didn’t buy any of that shit he could protect his own damn self. The only thing stopping him was the discrimination against omegas anytime he went out, alphas hooting at him, omega curfew(10:30 pm), nobody ever letting him go out alone. What also didn’t help was he was the only omega in the class, 4 betas, 15 alphas, and bakugo the only omega. Bakugo noticed Uraraka hanging around him the last few days, “of course her all the other extras won’t leave me alone” bakugo said to himself as he got dressed. They didn’t have class that day witch would usually excite bakugo but ever since he presented all the extras that piss him off won’t leave him alone. Bakugo made his way down to the common room it was 8:30 so most of the class wasn’t up yet. As he walked into the kitchen he noticed Uraraka sitting on the couch having here moring coffee. “Morning bakugo” Uraraka said walking up to bakugo.” What do you want round face” bakugo asked with his voice rough from yelling so much the past few days. “Yeah you ok your voice sounds rough” Uraraka asked “I’m fine “ Bakugo replied voice still rough. “Maybe you should stop yelling so much and save your voice “ she said teasingly, bakugo let out a grunt. “ that mad?” Uraraka asked “ I’m pissed off all you extras won’t leave me alone “ bakugo said with a slight growl in his voice, “were just trying to make sure your safe and-“ she was cut off by “ I don’t need you extras protection “ bakugo said “ just cause I’m a omega doesn’t mean I’m gonna start acting all soft now I can still hold my own I don’t need anyone’s protection “ the blonde haired boy stated. Uraraka started growl at what the boy had just said, “what mad that a omega can hold there own” bakugo asked voice still raspy. “ I’m not saying you can’t hold your own but you have limitations now that you didn’t before I’m just looking for you, you may not know it but I am your friend Bakugou”. “I know I know stupid fucking limits I can’t do fucking anything now I’m lucky they even let me come back this year” bakugo said to girl “see that’s just the thing what if You get hurt” “I’ll deal with it “ bakugo said as he poured and cup of coffee and sat down near the girl he had never noticed till a few days ago how her hair bounced every time she moved her head or took a step it was kinda cute in his opinion. “Just trying to look out for you blasty” the girl snickered at her own name for the boy “oh shut it round face” Bakugou said to the girl still laughing at him. Bakugo layed back on the couch a bit “if I leave now will they not follow me” bakugo asked “yea but when you come back they’ll be pretty pissed” Uraraka said. “Like I care” bakugo said “yea but you know they’ll be up your ass when you come back” Uraraka replied “yea I guess your right “ he said getting up from the couch “Your actually doing it” Uraraka asked “yep” bakugo said as he stared walking towards the door “ I’m going with you “ Uraraka said getting up and walk after him “ not gonna happen round face this is my first time going out alone since I presented not gonna pass this up” bakugo said to the girl “to bad blasty im coming with you “ Uraraka said to him. “And Why can’t I go by my self “ bakugo asked the girl standing in front of him. “ Aziwa said your omegan instincts would kick in soon and it’s best if you always have someone near by to help” Uraraka reminded the blonde “Yea Yea Whatever What does that even mean omegan instincts it won’t change shirk bakugo said to the girl “ you don’t know that bakugo I know I’ve changed through becoming a alpha and getting those instincts it might be the same for you” Uraraka said to the boy “I just don’t know why they say omegas need to be protected “ bakugo asked “only time with tell bakugo maybe once your instincts set in you’ll understand” Uraraka said. Bakugo grunted and started walking for the door “come on round face “ bakugo said. ______________________________________ Bakugos pov -omegan instincts- I couldn’t get the word out my head after that stupid round face had said something about it that just stuck in my mind. “ so we’re do you wanna go” Uraraka said to me “I just wanted to get out the dorms for a while we can go wherever I was just gonna take a walk and come back later just to piss those extras off” I explained “wow that spiteful” she said to me “ it’s what they get for following me around like a pack of dogs all the time” I said with a slight chuckle in my voice “Yea I guess we have been kinda annoying but it’s a instinct we can’t help it” Uraraka explained to me “ Well they can help themselves to a punch in the face i they don’t stop”. I say to her, “ soo~ spotted any potential mates yet “ she asked me “mate why would I want one of those “


	2. i dont need any shitty alpha to protect me

"well, most omegas want to have a mate so when they-" she was cut off "I don't need any shitty alpha ". she looked at him in shock "well I mean you would surely want someone you know just to keep you company make sure your not lonely". "no I don't want that", "but still".

"I SAID I DONT NEED SOME SHITTY ALPHA OKAY!" he yelled as he ran off into the crowd 'shit what did I do I didn't read much about how omegas act when hormones come into play ' she ran off after him "bakugou come back " she yelled he stopped and she caught up to him "come let's just go home you look like you a minute to think" she said grabbing his hand "no," he said "no bakugou come on," she said tugging his arm, "I said no" "i said come on" she said now pulling his arm "i don't to go". she full on yanked his arm which called him to yelp "listen next time omega" she said she started to pull him


	3. get the hell away from me

Bakugou felt uraraka start to pull his body he felt a rage overcome him and he pushed her down "Just cause I'm an omega doesn't mean I cant still beat your ass round face". he growled, she got up from the ground "ill let **this** time slide" she said "well you better get used to it cause I'm not just gonna let some shitty alpha start bossing me around " he said "don't say something you'll regret". "good thing I do regret saying what you are ' ** _a shitty alpha_** '".

she growled, "Now you listen here I'm not gonna take this treatment" she spat " and neither am I, maybe instead of being a bitch you could start trying how to be a good person and alpha, caus from my point of view you should be an omega," he said "try seeing things from other peoples point of view, now get the hell away from me," h said as he started to walk off into the crowd.

'ill teach him he'll be tough but he'll learn to respect me' she thought as she walked back to the dorms t find the rest of the class already up and at em "hey guys" she said as she walked in through the door. "hey occhaco" asui said, "were where you this morning " she asked "oh just out " Uraraka answered. 

~~**_ a few hours later// _ ** ~~

Bakugou had just gotten back and as usual, wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but they still bugged him till he told them to shut the hell up before he blasts them to next week, but other then that nothing had changed from the usual yelling and screaming but Bakugou was avoiding uraraka for obvious reasons.

Uraraka looked over at bakugou who was sitting on the couch in the far corner of the common area ' how to make him mine'


	4. occhacos plan

occhaco went back to her room after a while and started to think of her plan to make him hers, 

'maybe I could start sending his things so he becomes attached to my sent, or I could just slowly go up to him and try to make him feel safe around me' she slammed her head down at her desk at all these thoughts running through her head 'why. is, this. so .hard' she thought. 

after a few more minutes of thinking she o bore of the previously mentioned plans to slowly get his things and start to sent him with her orange like sent, and maybe get a little of his she started to think of how sweet the blonde smelled when he didn't use patches he smelled like fresh smores roasting o a campfire or maybe even a smoked Carmel. she laid down and began to drift off thinking of the blonde


	5. hope all is well

Hey guys I just wanted to say stay safe and wish well from the corona my schooling has been moved so ill be able to post more il also be posting new stories from different fandoms if you have any suggestions I will try to do them or any suggestions for shows cause, to be honest, I'm really bored my self.

if there are any type f fanfics you guys want to see like x reader, sickfics, or heck give me an oc to do. I'm pretty much up for anything and willing to give it a try I got two weeks so let's see if I can go without getting sick hope you all the best and hope you and your families stay safe and I send my well wishes.

make sure to comment on what you want to read


	6. plan put into place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys thanks to more time on my hands i made this chapter a little longer i hope to get a chapter or more out daily

after a few days of planning uraraka finally, put her plan into place she started taking different shirts or pants and senting them. after a few days of doing this bakugou had began to notice the changing sent and took all of his clothes to wash them. 

uraraka noticed this and did it again after he was finished and sented them again with a few blankets this time.

a few days had past and urarka though bakugou adjusted to the sent change but boy was she wrong she walked up to her dorm with a pile of all the things that she had sented with a note that said 'get your shitty alpha sent off of my shit ' she then took the things to wash them to get some her sent out and the return the things to him.

\----------------

after she had returned the things she noticed him wearing a shirt that she sented but didn't put in the washer 'does he like it' she thought to herself she then walked over to bakugou "hey" she said to te blonde. bakugou just responded with a grunt "hows it going" she asked " fine I guess" he responded.

"oh its that time again" she teased he felt his face heat up " that's none of your business," he said, "that isn't a no," she said "like I said its none of your shitty alpha selfs business," he said as he sat down on a couch she down on the other side "why are you following me" he asked 

"hey I just sat down," she said 

"well still i feel like your always around" 

"is that a bad thing?"


	7. hey guys!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vote

hey guys so im at a stump for the new fanfic should I do angel beats or fairy tail 

if you guys could tell me which one you would like to see if you haven't seen angel beats and fairy tail there both great animes and you should check them out I'm pretty new to fairy tail but ill try to do my best 

Thanks!!   
and please be sure to vote


	8. "is that a bad thing?"

" is that a bad thing?" she asked 

"......." bakguou didn't respond he just got up and left "well guess that answers my question," she said 

a few minutes later bakugou came back and sat down next to her "maybe it isn't so bad no alpha has ever tried this hard... so that means your ass is head over heels for me "   
he said

"no I'm not..." she said "I'm totally in love" she whispered in his ear


	9. Shitty alpha

“Yea some shitty alpha like you would be in love with me, but dont think ive forgotten how you took and scented all my shit asshole” bakugou said. “Yea yea i'm sorry” she said “now don’t think i like you either or anything like that, or getting any funny ideas” he said.

“I wouldn't dare” she said, “yea right shitty alpha, i better not catch you doing that shit again or i'll blow you into next week” he said. “Yea yea whatever i won’t”. “I'm being serious if even suspect your doing anything like that again i’ll beat your ass shitty alpha “ he stated 

“Sure thing” she said then leaned over and whispered into his ear “but you know you love it ~” she said. Kasuki felt his cheeks heat up “shut up shitty alpha” he got up from the couch and went to his room.

Asui walked up to Uraraka “what was that about occhaco?” she asked. “Oh nothing sue” she said, “are you sure bakugou called you a bad alpha are you okay “ asui asked. “Oh yea im fine sue don't worry about me everythigs fine , just fine” she said whispering the last part.

Asui was puzzled what was her friend talking about “umm okay if you ever need to talk just come and get me okay” she said “oh yeah totally “ she said 

A few hours later everyone left and went to bed occhaco stayed up thinking about if she should continue on trying to get the blonde to be hers or let things take their own course.


	10. the next few days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry its taken me so long to update

over the next few days, uraraka had kept her distance a bit from bakugou, and bakugou had hated to admit it but he kinda missed her annoying high pitched whiney voice, but it didnt change the fact that she was still a shitty alpha. 

\------------------  
bakugou woke up at around 6;45 on Sunday ' shit' he thought to himself he had woken up late he had planned to wake up at 5;00 but he forgot to set his alarm so people were probably already up which meant more of a chance at seeing that shitty alpha he hated. he decided to get up and get going with his day cause lord knows if he waited he'd just have to face more people.


	11. chapter 11

bakugou dragged himself out of bed and got dressed"today's gonna be a shitty day" he said to himself.

he went downstairs to find shittyhair sitting at the bar "oh morning bakubro what's up", the redhead said. "morning shittyhair" he mumbled as he walked by.

"oh come on man my hair isn't shitty" he whined

"yea yea whatever you say," bakugou said as he walked to the fridge to get some water before we went for a morning run. he reached inside the freezer and got some ice to put in his cup.


End file.
